Give A Reason To Remember
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: An alternate take on the bar scene in the beginning of Chris' campaign. Chris still doesn't remember a thing even after all of the evidence Piers has shown. Running out of ideas, and with the B.S.A.A. threatening to drop Chris if he doesn't remember soon, Piers tries one last resort. He shows Chris a glimpse of everything that they were. Nivanfield, prompt from tumblr.


**Prompt (From Anon): An alternate take on the bar scene in the beginning of Chris's campaign. Chris still doesn't remember a thing even after all of the evidence Piers has shown. Running out of ideas, and with the B.S.A.A. threatening to drop Chris if he doesn't remember soon, Piers tries one last resort. Love! Piers doms at first, but as Chris remembers more, Chris doms.**

**A/N: Ahaha, if only it had really been this way! x3 This one is a tad bit more straight to the point.**

* * *

They hadn't planned for things to be the way they were.

Piers was anything but pleased at the state of his Captain. He'd done everything from telling him the basic details to giving a more in depth description - not to mention even going so far as to pull out the files of their deceased teammates.

But despite that, there was still nothing. Not a single shard of memory came through. Not one spark that allowed the old Captain to make a comeback. It wasn't working... They were running out of options. The men were talking behind their backs, uttering unpleasant little comments about how useless things were turning out to be. Some of them bickered and argued, wanting to leave him while others insisted they take him back by force and let the higher ups deal with it. Piers on the other hand had even went so far as to call it in, but the B.S.A.A. didn't show Chris the same sort of loyalty he'd shown them. They were ready to scrap the mission and leave him. Things weren't going too well, and they were running out of ideas.

Piers sighed when the call ended and slipped the phone back into its proper place as he eyed the Captain thoughtfully. What more could they do? He hadn't come this far for nothing. Chris didn't seem any happier about the situation than Piers was, and often directed sharp glares toward he and the rest of the unit for crowding around him with details that he couldn't even recall. Everything went to hell, and Piers was out of ideas. There had to be something left, something he could do to bring his Captain back. He had too much dedication to the man to just let everything go.

Wait, that was it. There was one thing he hadn't attempted yet, granted it would have been rather awkward to do so in front of the entire unit, not to mention the suspicious bartender who constantly watched them.

"Captain. There's something else I want to try," Piers pushed his chair back and stood up with a motion toward the other man to follow. "We'll need to go somewhere with less company."

Chris eyed him suspiciously in his drunken stupor before getting out of his seat. It was a wonder how he could stand with how strongly the liquor marked his breath. He begrudgingly followed behind the ace as he started to move on his feet, leading him away from the main room and more toward the back.

Piers pushed open one of the doors and slipped through with Chris on his heels. It was one of the bathrooms, a good enough place as any so long as it was unoccupied. A quick glimpse down the isle of stalls revealed that they were clear. Piers turned the lock on the door, successfully sealing them in away from prying eyes.

"What the hell are we doing in here?" Annoyed and drunk, the Captain still wasn't offering much help to the situation as he leaned against the counter of the sink.

Piers turned around to look him in the eye, "I don't exactly have many options left, Captain, but there's still one more thing that's worth trying." He stepped closer until he stood just in front of the other man.

Brown eyes narrowed at the limited space between them, heavily suspicious of what Piers had planned to do. Chris reached out as the ace inched forward again, meaty hand placed itself over the smaller chest in a warning. "Keep your distance," He insisted, voice husky from all the drinks.

Piers gave a small shake of the head, "I can't do that, Captain. Not until you start to remember. Bear with me," He held up both hands to assure the older man that he held no ill intent.

Chris took longer than the ace would have liked to consider, but at the determination that sparkled within hazel eyes, he relented with a sigh and allowed his arm to fall back to his side. "Just hurry up."

That was all it took for the ace to reach out and grasp fistfuls of the older man's shirt, keeping him pinned against the sink as a lean body pressed against his muscular frame. Before Chris could utter so much as a complaint, a heated mouth placed itself over his own to prevent the noise. Meaty hands rose to smaller shoulders with a tightened grip as a tongue slithered through the barrier of his lips to tangle with his. Chris had every intention to push the younger man away, but that was before the kiss had deepened. He was drunk and the kid looked good, hell he even knew just how to stop him from pulling away with that flickering tongue and those deliciously plump lips.

It all kept Chris distracted as Piers started to slide him out of his jacket and toss it to the far side of the counter. His own was next, then his hands began to tug at the older man's shirt, raising the dark fabric to expose those perfectly toned abs. Piers parted their lips so he could crouch down and lean in, wet tongue immediately delved into the curves of every groove, tracing the dips of muscle as he reached for the belt. Hazel eyes fluttered upward to watch Chris as he trailed over the span of skin. He wasn't sure if it was because of the booze or if his Captain wanted to see how far he would go to help him remember, but Chris seemed compliant as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside with their removed jackets.

The moment the buckle was undone, the button and zipper followed to allow Piers to tug loose the pants until they were lowered. He made short work of discarding them along with the boots and remaining clothing before he set to undoing his own. Chris watched him, brown eyes roamed over every contour in search of something familiar to him as he observed the lean frame until Piers was back in front of him, urging him to turn around. In his drunken state, being on the receiving end wasn't something Chris was keen on doing. Determined hazel glared into brown as Piers became more forceful and spun him around. The suddenness made the Captain's head twirl with dizziness, but smaller arms kept him upright with more strength than he would have given the kid credit for.

Piers didn't waste time in pushing Chris forward so he was bent over the sink, brown eyes able to see his own reflection dancing before him in the pane of glass. Behind him, Piers lowered himself to his knees and spread the sculpted globes so that the puckered entrance was exposed. He licked his lips to wet them before leaning in, allowing his tongue to dance over the tight hole. There was a sudden intake of breath from Chris, but the older man no longer made any moves to pull away and separate them. Piers let his tongue briefly trail over the ring's formation, then easily slipped it inside the dark channel.

Chris had to grab the side of the counter to have something to hold onto and keep himself steady against the unexpected yet not unpleasant feeling that flooded his lower regions. His cock was quick to harden at the treatment, springing to life between his legs as that skilled tongue explored his inner walls. Chris eyed himself in the mirror as his breathing quickened with every delve inside that the teasing muscle took. He was already glazed in a sheen of sweat from a mixture of the booze and his current state of arousal from that playful tongue. His lips parted, mouth slightly agape under the slick pressure invading his insides. Chris wanted more, wanted to demand for it - call the kid's name, but he'd already forgotten it.

Piers raised a hand to join a finger in with his tongue, letting the digit wiggle against the tight walls to loosen the muscle as a second joined the first. They twitched within and gave a scissoring motion to adjust the ring. A third finger assisted, spreading him open enough for Piers to be satisfied. The ace withdrew and stood, placing himself in a position behind the bent body. He guided his cock to the awaiting hole and paused to glance at the mirror, seeking out the reaction of the other man as he slipped himself inside.

There was a small wince upon entry from Chris, but it quickly dissipated into a moan of approval as the cock sheathed itself in all the way where he felt balls press themselves against his ass cheeks. Piers lowered his hands to muscled hips and kept them there as leverage when he went to pull out to the tip, almost allowing himself to completely slip free before he slammed back in with a resounding slap of skin on skin. His penis pulsed under the heat of tight walls, and it felt so damn good to have Chris back in his arms again even if he didn't remember. He built a rhythm that had the Captain openly moaning as each thrust brushed against that sensitive bundle inside. Piers felt the tension from Chris with every jerk of his hips, and the older man shuddered in his grip every time his prostate was pounded into.

But he _loved_ it.

The duo had their eyes kept on the mirror where they could see both themselves and each other as their panting increased with the movements. Piers couldn't contain his own noises that boiled at the back of his throat, and his features curved under the wonderful sensations to match the way he felt.

Brown eyes were focused on Piers with every plunge inside. At the sight of growing pleasure cast over younger features, a similar image flashed throughout his mind. The difference was that it had been Piers laying amongst crumpled bed sheets while moaning his name as he did all the work.

_"Fuck, Chris! Nngh, don't stop!"_

Chris remembered... _Something_. That look, the feeling of heated depths clutching down over his aching cock. He wanted to relive that moment, fuck, he wanted to take back what was his. With superior strength, he pushed backward with enough force to knock Piers off his feet where he stumbled to the floor on his back in surprise.

Hazel eyes widened, "Captain, what-"

Chris didn't let him finish before he was on top of him, strong hands grabbed at the ace's wrists to hold him on the spot as he pushed inside with a grunt, throwing the need for any preparation out the window. Piers yelled in protest and started to squirm, but Chris didn't loosen his grip on the younger man.

"Ngh.. Chris, that hurts!"

"You've tightened up over the last six months," Chris stated as he pushed himself in all the way, feeling the walls clench around him. "Stop struggling so much and relax." He ordered, voice stern and commanding.

Even through the pain, Piers perked up at the sound, and only then did he realize what the words meant in their entirety. "You... Ah, remember?"

Chris angled his hips back before thrusting forward again without warning, causing a yelp to slip free from the man under him. "I recall seeing your face," Another thrust inside, searching for that one spot Piers had found in him earlier... Lean body arched with a suddenness, pain fading into pleasure as Chris found what he was looking for. "There, it was just like _that_."

Piers mewed wantonly under him as Chris doubled his efforts, increasing his pace with every jerk of his hips directed at that wonderful spot that drove the ace wild. Piers twisted, his hands still tried to get free but Chris made no indication that he planned to release his hold as he plowed into the smaller frame. His movements were rough and Piers loved that, Chris sought to drive them both over the edge with no attempts to tease or play; his was a hard fucking that demanded a release.

Piers felt himself being pushed and pulled against the cool, hardened floor under him, but he didn't care. It didn't matter how dirty it was or that he even lowered his head against the tile while he writhed under the muscled weight pinning him in place as the cock he'd missed so much found its way home back inside him where it urged him on. Plump lips parted with the increase in volume for every lengthened moan, and Chris dived forward to latch his mouth over a hardened pectoral. If Piers could have arched himself further under the pleasurable sensations, he would have. He settled for flexing his ass muscles against the invading girth, drawing a not unpleasant growl from his Captain as a response.

"Ngh... I can't... Ah, Chris, I'm going to-... _Mnngh_..." The sentence remained unfinished as Piers felt his body jerk and his cock twitched between his legs after another brush against his prostate. A few more thrusts and he reached his limit, white liquid splashed itself over his midsection as Chris pistoned himself into the clenching cavern of the heated anal ring. The tightness over his length had the Captain soon following with hot spurts leaking from his tip to warm the ace's insides in sticky juices.

Piers relaxed against the floor, panting and spent as Chris pulled out and collapsed over him, finally releasing his grip on the younger man's wrists. Deft hands immediately sought to tangle through brown locks as Chris joined them at the lips, testing the waters. _Tasting_.

It was... _Familiar_.

It was _right_.

When Chris pulled away, hazel fluttered open to stare him in the eye. "You remembered... How much?" Meaty hands rose to cup his face, thumbs traced soothing circles over younger features.

"Some," It was a whisper, thoughtful. "Enough to know you're telling the truth... Enough to know what we were."

Piers perked up at the admission, hazel shimmering with hope. "Then the rest of your memories could still come back."

Chris offered a small shrug, more focused on the movements of his own hands across softer skin. "Maybe," He half-agreed. He wanted to remember, he really did. But he couldn't say he wasn't satisfied with the little bits he did recall. "Let's go home, Piers."

The sniper smiled at that, a rare sight but a beautiful one that made Chris do the same. "Gladly, Captain."


End file.
